


Try Me

by SelfShipperExtrodinaire



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Pegging, muriel and reader are just trying something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/pseuds/SelfShipperExtrodinaire
Summary: It’s a mystery how these two ever became a couple. Their tastes are very different; yet opposites do attract. And they do enjoy finding different ways to…satisfyeach other.





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliantblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantblues/gifts).



> Dedicated to my lovely sister [Katie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantblues) because we both agreed this would be a fun idea for Muriel and Muriel is so _damn attractive_.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was just the two of you, driving down a gravel country road. The windows were rolled down in the worn downed pickup truck because the A/C didn’t work, probably never did, and you could see in the rearview mirrors the dust and rocks get kicked up as it was left behind the vehicle. It was probably about time for the sun to officially set, hence why the yellow and pink hues in the sky were blending together.

The scene before you was something you didn’t find ideal, but you could stomach it.

What you liked was the twilight hours in a bustling city, where the night sky only displayed a smoggy moon and a few wisps of clouds. The city covered in a fog, leaving you to the mystery of whether there was someone or _anyone_ behind the mist.

That scene you _knew_ the driver beside you didn’t find very ideal either, but he could possibly stomach it if you had asked him to do some late-night city driving.

Besides, you two had been dating for over a year. The both of you were becoming quite comfortable with each other by now, understanding all your differences and—although few—similarities.

People who knew you two were still slack-jawed at the fact of your relationship. Muriel, a boy who was an outcast in high school only to become a farm hand as his only sole career option. And you, a slightly higher-ranked outcast in the same school but going to university for Psychology.

You both were very different, but you guys found ways to come together.

Like the mind-blowing sex the two of you often had.

It wasn’t like that was the only redeeming thing about your two’s relationship, but there was a good reason why Muriel asked you out after a steamy hookup at a party. You could recall the events clearly. Neither of you was drunk, in fact, you both were quite sober, but something about that night and your two’s interactions…one thing leads to another and—

It was the best sex you’ve ever had. The only sex you had ever had, if Muriel hadn’t asked you out you would’ve felt rather embarrassed about the whole situation. Now you don’t regret a thing, and neither does he, it seems.

Still, it wasn’t like the relationship didn’t have its rough patches; Muriel was a confusing character for someone like you to figure out sometimes. You loved to tease your friends, and sometimes you weren’t quite sure if Muriel enjoyed your teasing or absolutely despised it. At least when it got to be too much he becomes vocal about it, a little too blunt, but that seemed like who he was. Brash and will say what’s on his mind, but also quiet and stoic. That was Muriel for you.

You sat back in the passenger’s seat, feeling a little bored. You side glanced Muriel, who seemed lost in a trance as he drove forward. How many times had he driven this patch of road? Way too many times, you guessed.

He catches your eyes with his, but quickly glances back at the road and leaves it at that. You see him grip the steering wheel a bit, the muscles in his hand tense at the act. Your gaze lowers down to his wrists, his forearm, his biceps…damn he was gorgeous.

And damn you were thirsty for your hunk of a boyfriend.

“Hey,” you said, breaking the silence between you two, Muriel doesn’t respond, “Hey, Muriel.”

“What?” he finally replies, quickly glancing at you again, you lean over the console and smile deviously.

“Let me eat your ass tonight,” you smirked.

You see, feel, and move violently as Muriel steps on the brakes quickly. His eyes widen, a he seems definitely taken aback.

“Why?” he asks, turning his face to look at you now.

You giggle, though that is something you truly think about doing, you can’t help but tease him a bit. Still, the image of you, getting to pleasure that sweet, muscular, and built ass was like a dream come true.

“I dunno, I feel like it!” you chuckle, when Muriel seemed unamused you groan a little in frustration, “I just wanna eat out your _aaasss_!”

Muriel raises an eyebrow at you, and you wait for his answer. While you were teasing him, you really did want to know if he would let you do something like that. Sadly, Muriel quickly adverted his eyes from you and back onto the road ahead, quiet as a mouse.

You pouted, slinking back into the passenger’s seat once more, “Geez, don’t be a drama queen if you don’t wanna—”

“—Fine.”

You jolted as you heard Muriel speak softly in the middle of your rant, you look back to him and you felt your eyes light up like the morning sun. “What? Really?”

Muriel side glanced back at you, shrugging his shoulders, “I’m interested in the idea of being on the bottom for once, so fine.”

Squealing, you did a little jig as you and Muriel discussed the details of what was to come when the two of you returned to your apartment that night. However, you were going to have to make a quick stop somewhere first…

\---

 

“Enjoying it so far?”

You earned a grunt of approval from your tied and blindfolded lover, his built backside all on display for you, and your two fingers scissoring inside his hole. Giving him a playful swat on his ass Muriel was more inclined to give you a more verbal and coherent answer. You smirked as you peered over to see how red his cheeks and his chest was getting, you had been working him over for what seemed like forever now.

But you both wanted to be prepared, the strapon you bought was secured and tailor-made to your hips, and the dildo was an appropriate size that a beginner could be worked into. You pull your fingers out and squeezed some more lube into your hands, warming them up before playing with his entrance again.

You knew Muriel was enjoying it thus far, but you knew you hadn’t hit his prostate _just yet_. And you had already sworn to him—as well as to stop at his safe word (seriously, who picks “goat man”?)—that you weren’t going to fuck him until you knew where to hit his “good spots.”

As your fingers entered him once more, you tried moving them deeper inside him, pressing downwards until—

A hitch in his breath and his cock stiffening against your free hand gave you the insinuation that you hit “jackpot.”

“You like that?” you whispered hotly in Muriel’s ear, close enough to hear another gasp from your lover as you pressed further onto his prostate.

“…Yeah.”

You peppered kisses from the tops of his shoulders down his back, your hands both delving into his ass and stroking his cock in what seemed to be in perfect harmony. You wanted to revel in your handiwork some more, but after a somewhat needy grunt from Muriel (if you ever told him about that he would hit you) you knew it was time to get the show on the road.

Positioning yourself it was a bit of a struggle for you to enter him at first, you grumbled to yourself that you had no idea how he can make it look so easy; but your courage strangely came back after you heard a delightfully low chuckle from him whispering: “I’d say the same to you too.”

Muriel flipped onto his left side for you, spreading his large legs as far as he could as you attempted again to enter him, this time you got farther and finally you were able to nestle nicely into him. When you did Muriel looked _divine_ , and you leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, Muriel,” you whispered between your and his lips, sliding out gently out of him with caution, “you’re doing so well for me.”

When you bucked your hips a little too harshly back inside Muriel you were actually worried you were going to break your massive hunk of a boyfriend. The crack in his voice gave you that indication and you immediately stopped and quickly looked at him with concern. “Too hard? Want me to stop?”

When you felt Muriel practically flip you onto your back and straddled your hips; let’s just say you nearly died when you saw your lover readjust himself back onto your makeshift cock and ride you.

If he didn’t look amazing already, he was looking spectacular now.

“I’m not stopping…” Muriel moaned, his hands placed against your breasts, fondling them casually as he bounced up and down on you, “…until you _make me come_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [carrd.co](https://broodster.carrd.co/) as a way to get to know me!!


End file.
